Twitter
by MeridaFaeScott
Summary: It's usually Stella walking around with her eyes focused on the small cell phone screen, but today it's Macy. Joe Lucas decideds he would like to have Twitter as well...maybe for different reasons than most people. Jonas/Lucas Brothers oneshot.


**So this oneshot is a Joe/Macy! I was thinking about Twitter today and came up with this idea suddenly… Twitter is so much fun, and if you don't have it, you should get it asap!**

It wasn't very often that Macy was seen using her cell phone during school. Stella, sure, that was normal. The blond was often seen in between classes with her phone in hand and a faraway look, eyes focused solely on the little screen before her, thumbs moving at high speed.

Macy texting, now this was unusual. That's why Joe was staring at her as she walked down the hall with her eyes staring at the screen while she read. So engrossed was she, that she narrowly missed running into several people and only because they saw her coming and not looking where she was going.

Joe shook his head when the brunette hit her head on an open locker door, the owner having jumped out of the way to avoid getting hit by her. The locker guy gave her closed his locker and bounded off to join his buddies.

"Uhm, Macy?" Joe chuckled, approaching her as she rubbed her head with a wince, cell phone still open in one hand.

"Hi, Joe." She sighed, rubbing her head even more violently, "I have a headache." He laughed, patting the locker that was now safely closed and looked at her with a grin.

"Yeah, these things are hard." He stated, knowing that this fact was obvious-especially to whom he was speaking.

"I guess I should watch where I'm going." Macy spoke thoughtfully, head tilting slightly as she glanced down at her cell phone again.

"So…texting, huh? Usually it's Stell that has that addiction, but you?" Joe raised his eyebrows, "Never really seen you texting in school."

"Huh?" Macy looked up at him, having been absorbed in her phone once again. Narrowing his eyes, Joe looked at her carefully, trying to decide whether her addiction seemed worse than Stella's had been when the two girls had their bet.

"Texting? You don't usually in school." Joe repeated himself, thankful she was watching him as he spoke, so he wouldn't have to repeat himself yet again.

"Oh!" Macy exclaimed, closing her phone briskly and giving him one of her bright smiles, "I was just reading some tweets I got during my last class."

"…Tweets?" Joe spoke in amusement at the word.

"Yeah," Macy nodded enthusiastically, "I'm catching up on what people have been saying on Twitter-You _have_ heard of Twitter, right?"

"Actually, yes." Joe laughed, "But I've never been quite so…" he took her phone and turned it over in his hand, looking at it thoughtfully as he chose his next word carefully so he wouldn't upset her, "absorbed by it as you seemed to be a moment ago."

Macy's cheeks turned a light shade of pink and one hand flew up to touch her head, showing what she was embarrassed about. Joe handed her phone back with a shrug, and shifted his book bag's strap on his shoulder.

"Just don't let Stella know." Joe commented, "She does _enough_ texting with Twitter on her hands."

"Do you have Twitter, Joe?" Macy surprised him by asking suddenly, watching his face with her bright eyes. He loved her eyes. Joe cleared his throat, pushing away the thought quickly.

"The band does- just to keep our fans up to date on what all is going on." Joe replied, not voicing his thought that _maybe_ he should get his own Twitter since she was so absorbed by it.

"Oh." She looked slightly disappointed.

"I would follow you if I did, though." Joe assured her with a smile, the little voice in his head pointing out that he wanted to follow her literally-forget about Twitter!

"Really?" Macy looked very perky at this thought and a large smile spread across her face at his words, "I would follow you too!" Joe returned her cheerful smile as an awkward silence fell.

"Maybe you should help me set up my own?" Joe blurted out the suggestion before he was able to stop himself. _Nice, that's not obvious at all. Of course you could do it yourself!_

"Okay!" she spoke up cheerfully, "After school I'll meet you in the library!"

Sure enough, after classes were finished Joe Lucas and Macy Misa were in the library and set up Joe's very own Twitter, but he couldn't care less. He was just there to spend time with her, but she didn't need to know that.

"There you go." Macy nodded, eyes skimming over the computer screen before a smile appeared on her face as they finished. Joe couldn't help but return the smile as they walked out of the library.

"Thanks, Macy." Joe spoke up when they reached the parking lot before going separate ways.

"Anytime, Joe!" Macy grinned, "Make sure you actually _use_ it."

"Oh, I will." He replied, watching her walk off in the other direction before taking out his phone with a small smile to himself.

Macy heard her ring tone for a text message and opened her phone, unlocking her car door and getting in before actually reading the text. After reading the message from Twitter, she felt her cheeks heat up quickly at Joe's update.

**I have twitter now, thanks to a beautiful girl. **

Wiping the grin from her face, Macy put the keys in the ignition and started the engine, wondering if Joe was serious or just being his usual silly self. She didn't want to read into it too, much so tried to brush the flush from her face. At that moment, her cell phone rang and she answered it without looking at the caller ID, thankful for the distraction from her thoughts.

"Hello?" Macy spoke cheerily.

"Hi, Macy." Joe's easily recognizable voice said, and she actually dropped her cell phone. Quickly recovering from her moment of clumsy shock, Macy scrambled to pick her phone up again.

"Sorry about that."

"Macy," Joe didn't even comment on her apology, "I was wondering…would you want to go out sometime?"

_I __love__ Twitter._

"Of course." Macy's soft response came, the blush quickly returning to her cheeks.

**I hope I kept them both in character… Please review!**

**If you wanna follow me on Twitter, I'm ****7toekick**


End file.
